


The late night intrusion

by Foreverwriting123



Series: Batman X Reader Series [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Arguing, Batfleck - Freeform, F/M, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverwriting123/pseuds/Foreverwriting123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What the-”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Abruptly he rushes over and pounds you to the wall, wrapping his hands against you.</i></p><p>  <i> You don’t have time to process his moves forward and with a thud, he leans forward as his lips lock into yours.</i></p><p> </p><p> <br/>After your encounter in the office, you have decided to drift away from Bruce to focus on the Daily Planet, yet you still yearn to see him, despite the conflicting feelings that could jeopardise your entire career.<br/>But what could happen when you wake up suddenly at 3:00am to find Bruce standing at you door wanting answers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The late night intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Even though I am super busy with exams, I said I would treat you all to the next installment! Even though it is so rushed, I hope you all enjoy it, I will edit it later!
> 
> I seriously can't get over all your support for this series, a series I never thought would get this popular! Reading your comments means so much to me and I love reading your comments, they mean so much!
> 
> And now since this series is something you all want me to continue, I will start adding more features and maybe even mention a few characters from Gotham city!
> 
> EDITED- Okay so I got a lovely message on tumblr and I got asked if any songs inspire this fic, which for me, I'm actually faltered that someone wants to know about songs so here goes..  
> 1) Nathan Skyes- Give it up  
> 2) Beyconcé- Crazy in love (50 shades of grey version)  
> 3)Stephen- Crossfire  
> 4) Enrique Iglasias- Tonight I'm f*@kin you  
> 5)Panic! At The Disco- Don't threaten me with a good time  
> 6) Blackbear- Idfc (Terri Remix) 
> 
> So ya, I guess that's it, still confused someone wants an insight into my music taste but ah sure, enjoy!

It’s been a week since your incident with Bruce, and after what seemed like a glorious twenty minutes in heaven, you now faced the eternal wrath of hell.

As soon as you stepped out of the office, you started to notice envious glares and raised eyebrows all directed at you and ever since they haven’t stopped. 

Of course you know why they do this. It seems the printing room wasn’t as soundproof as you expected, and along with Bruce’s sudden departure, a person no one would ever expect to step into this office anyways, you attracted a lot of unnecessary attention.

Now you only focus on your work, giving Bruce the odd texts with the explanation that work has gotten pretty hectic.

You don’t dare to mention how his intrusion has caused all of this, you don’t want Bruce to feel like this is his fault. You did enjoy his visit, honestly, it truly showed he cared.

Jimmy Olsen, the young enthusiast photojournalist, even looks at you with disgust, which goes to show that the whole situation is pretty bad. 

But before you can take heed of any of the murmurs around you, a familiar ferocious voice erupts throughout the office.

“Y/N!! My office, now!”

You don’t have time to prepare your defence as your legs force you to step closer and closer to Perry’s office. Your heart pounds as you brace yourself for the worst.

As you enter the office, you can feel the tension seep through the air as Perry sits glaring up at you. “Y/N, care to explain what I and the entire office heard a week ago?”

Your breath hitches as you tremble while Perry’s eyes continue to haunt you.

“Sir I can explain-”

But he interrupts you. “Y/N The Daily Planet is located in the heart of Metropolis and we cover every story with pride and respect, whatever the cause .The Daily Planet began publication in 1775 and even George Washington wrote a guest editorial for the first daily edition. Such greatness has come from this newspaper, yet again and again, you don’t seem to be living up to our standards and defying all odds.”

He places his hands on his face and exhales deeply. “I am bewildered, out of all people, I never expected someone so intelligent and well spoken to bring Bruce Wayne up to our office and _‘interview’_ him in such an unforgiving manner.”

You now feel the wrath of his words hang on your shoulders. You know what you did was bad but it wasn’t entirely your fault. 

“You have a great future ahead of you Y/N. But not here.”

The words that come out of his mouth hit you like a hard thump against your coccyx bone, causing you to become paralysed with every forceful syllable he projects.

“I’m sorry Y/N but I can’t keep up with your antics, especially for a newspaper of high standards. Please pack away your things immediately.”

“Sir, I can explain that was never meant to happen! Please! I need this job-” 

It seems Perry is not use to your emotional side as tears start to well up in your eyes, adding to the effect of sincere pleading. You can’t lose this job. You can’t. 

The Daily Planet gave you the one chance to actually express your feelings with words. Without words, you don’t know how to let out all your worries and stresses as writing an article allows you to slip away from reality and show your true side- a side not many people get to see. 

Perry now places his hands over his face and lets out a loud breath. “Y/N. I’m sorry but I have a rather large pile of more extraordinary people who can simply replace you with a click of a finger…”

Now you want to burst into tears and hinder the fact that you will actually cry right in front of your boss. No, you can’t cry, you can’t.

“-but they are not like you Y/N. Not one of them will ever replace your impressive articles, especially on the batman crime fighting vigilante pieces, they are a hit with the public.”

Now you stare up to look up at him with shock. Did he just say what you think he said?

“Y/N, I sincerely can’t get rid of you just yet. I’ll give you a month to prove yourself worthy, and that means you send your articles in on time and write the best pieces you can. I am giving you another chance, so don’t waste it.”

You blush while wiping your wet checks. “Thank you sir,” you sniffle. “I will, I promise.”

Unsure of what to do, you stand until he nods for approval to leave. But before you step out, his words echo. 

“And that also means no distractions Y/N. Especially from you-know-who.”

>* * * *

“Master Bruce I do hope you are not acquiring yourself to that wine cellar and that god damn computer, you've done nothing all day but stare at that screen,” Alfred glares over at Bruce who is in a trance staring at his computer.

“...if only looking at your screen involved communication with the rest of your species…” He continues to mumble but Bruce takes no heed. 

He’s too busy tracking the GPS signal to a getaway car he almost caught last week, but it even seems the invincible Bruce Wayne couldn’t catch them in the high speed chase. The best chance he got was to attach a GPS at the end of the car for future investigations.

Rumours are starting to spread fast about how a new group of youngsters have truly committed themselves towards Gotham’s usual criminals- by simply being their bait and doing their dirty work while they remain to stay away out of sight.

It seems rather odd for Bruce to think someone as villainous as the Joker or Penguin would consider the reinforcement of inexperienced youths. 

Suddenly, caught in a daze, Bruce does not expect the sudden buzz of his phone to catch him by surprise, but it does. He glances and swipes the screen to find it is only a notification on a spam email.

He can’t help but sigh. It’s been awhile since he last heard from Y/N. It wasn’t that he was desperate by any means, their late night conversations consisted of random but intriguing topics, like her interest in the piano even though she doesn’t know how to play it and how cold pizza really does serve to be a great breakfast. (She is still shocked that Bruce has never had this indulging experience.)

For Bruce, he likes talking to Y/N. It wasn’t just the fact that she was absolutely stunning, there was something else that truly captivated him in a way no one else had ever done before. He felt with her, he could be himself and not have to put on a mask portraying the multi billionaire who lived a glamorous life. 

Besides from keeping the fact that he was Batman from her, he felt completely normal around Y/N, and he liked the fact that no matter what, she still treated him the same. 

And not forgetting how great she is in bed, Bruce couldn’t help but feel there is a connection between the two that words couldn’t explain. 

So maybe this sudden change in their respective field of communication meant something- maybe she was doing this on purpose, or perhaps she was not interested anymore. He couldn’t bare to think of the other thought just yet. 

The last message was two days ago which read:

_**‘We must continue this conversation later but for now, I must attain some slumber. Goodnight x’** _

Bruce still smirks at her language usage, not even sure if that sentences even sounds right, but he couldn’t argue. She was the girl with the degree in English. 

So what was her necessary move of action now? Did she not have any form of contact or was this really a sign that even Bruce Wayne wasn’t good enough for her. Or then again, maybe she knew everything about Bruce and she wanted to keep heself at a distance, in case she got caught up in his crime fighting world.

But how would she know? Surely she wouldn't- or could she? Y/N was smart, but was she smart enough to discover everything?

Alfred, who stands at a desk attending to repairing a broken utility belt, glances up to see a concerned Bruce who stares at his phone.

“What seems to be the matter? Did you find out where these criminals are hiding?”

Bruce distracts himself by coughing while dropping the phone back on the table. “Oh it’s nothing Alfred, I’m getting caught up with small minor worries. I probably should go for a run to clear my head.”

“If you say so,” Alfred murmurs, returning back to his work, but deep down he knew exactly what made Bruce feel the way he did 

It seems Bruce was heart stricken and he didn’t know how to handle it.

* * * *

It is quarter to eleven when you finally make it home. You had a lot of explaining to do to Perry and the entire staff over your latest interview with Bruce but thankfully no one, besides from Jimmy, wanted to know every detail. 

Ever since you left the small cramped room you seemed to notice dark glares from your fellow co-workers as you strutted back to your work, trying to do your work although your stomach was in twists due to Clark’s intrusion.

Who was he to know about your feelings for Bruce? He had no right to interfere and place harsh words over a man who never did anything wrong to him.

Maybe Clark was jealous,no- that couldn’t be a possibility- he had Lois to occupy himself to. Those two together in the office often made you roll your eyes as they tried to act proper although it was very obvious those two wanted to perform their rituals in front of everyone.

Maybe he was just annoyed with you for bringing Bruce up to the workplace and actually doing the unthinkable. Or maybe he was annoyed that you did it before he could do it with Lois.

The thoughts now drift away in your exhausted state while you make it up the stairs sluggishly to your apartment and groan while trying to remember where you left your keys.

Thankfully, you find them in your coat pocket, along with a squashed up piece of paper. You gingerly unfold the content to reveal scrawled black ink writing.

The note reads; **_‘Thanks for the interview. You really are an excellent journalist- Too bad I wasn’t one myself so I could see you more often.’_**

You can’t help but smirk at his devious gesture to place a simple note in your pocket before he left. You’re glad he didn’t leave in a rush and actually took the time to finish what you started, especially since he was the one to intrude.

But it’s been a week since you last gave him any form of communication. Shouldn’t you face the music and finally tell him what happened? 

For now though, you only cared for sleep as you throw off your heels and ponder off to your room, where you place on your old Star Wars over sized T-shirt. Not paying heed to your phone or anything else, you simply turn off the light and fall asleep, oblivious to anything else.

The last thing you ever expected at three in the morning is a hard heavy abrupt knock on your door.

Your eyes open wide with high definition as you leap out of your cosy bed. You try to steady yourself while you make heed of who it is and why someone would even call at this time of the morning. 

Could it be a police officer or someone who misplaced their keys? Or could it be the old man Mr. Reynolds who lived across from you who could be suffering another case of dementia again. The possibilities were endless at this point.

The knocks are loud, frantic and desperate.

 _Thudthudthudthud!_ _Thud!_ _THUD-THUD-THUD._

The knocking never stops. If anything, they get louder by the second.

 _THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD._ _THUDTHUDTHUDTHUD!_

“Coming!” You grumble as you bypass the clutter on your floor as your feet saunter over the cold tiles to the door; still questioning whether this was a dream or actually happening.

Twisting the several locks, you start, “I’m…!” But as soon as you throw the front door open you can't help but blink a few more times. “…coming?” 

Now you would have been okay with Mr. Reynolds by any means. But you didn’t expect to find Bruce standing outside wearing a grey hoodie and tracksuit ends.

To say you are surprised, is an understatement.

You blink again. Turning your head to the side. “…Bruce?” But before you can say anything there is quick motion.

“What the-” 

Abruptly he rushes over and pounds you to the wall, wrapping his hands against you. 

You don’t have time to process what is happening as he moves forward and with a thud, leans forward as his lips lock into yours. Your lips rise and fall but you can’t grasp what is going on. He pushes down against you with his torso and lips, which now meddle into yours as goosebumps coat your arm, and that’s when with forceful jolt, you manage to push Bruce off you.

He stares back breathless, wiping a gleam of sweat off his forehead as you gently close the door behind you, before snarling, “What are you doing here? It’s 3:00 am for god’s sake!”

A small smile graces his face, the smile he always reserves for you. “I went out for a run and I thought I’d stopped by to say hello.”

You roll your eyes and let out a huff. “Seriously Bruce, you could have rang me instead of running over, I mean who does that? You must be crazy!”

He is quick to reply, simply staring down at his knuckles. “I would have called except a certain someone if they had been keeping contact ...” 

Now you look up, mortified. “Oh Bruce I’m so sorry but-“

He simply bats his eyelids before reaching out to lightly press his hand against the small of your back. “It’s okay, I know you’ve been busy,” he murmurs as he steps closer so that his words are only a whisper of space between the two of you.

“By the way, cute outfit,” he whispers, avoiding your hard glare.

Of course you looked awful in a disheveled top with messy hair and blotchy skin. In all the times you’ve seen Bruce you’ve always worn a dash of foundation and mascara, yet right now, he stares at you the exact same way he did the first night you both met. 

Now he holds a sincere look as he starts to really explain why he is here. “Look, I needed to check on you, I was concerned and worried that you wanted to distance yourself from me...”

Now you suddenly snap, “Bruce your last visit almost lost me my job! This job means a lot to me and I need to focus on what’s more important.” You wince at how you placed your words as suddenly you stare back at a man who seems heartbroken.

“So this never meant anything to you?”  
“Yes of course it did- but it’s just I-“ You mumble but he cuts you off with a sudden sharp answer.

“So you’re telling me this was never important?! Dear god Y/N, out of all people, I never thought you would be like this!” He makes a gesture in the air as his large grey hoodie sleeves dangle. 

“Now what’s that suppose to mean?!” You huff back, trying to stand up straighter with your hands on your hips.  
“I never even meant to get involved with you. I was just there at that stupid gala to scoop reports from dumb celebrities who think they act like they rule from a hierarchy and then you decided to lure me in with your flirtatious bait and bring me to your fancy penthouse. You can’t just lure in any woman and expect them to sleep with you, just before you’re a rich boy who lost his parents and ever since use that to get what you want.”

Even though you regret your words as soon as they form in your bitter mouth, you want to give him something that is worth a slap. He can’t come in and accuse you of something that you never did. 

“Oh wow,” he grumbles, “You really are a bitch.”

That’s when you lose my temper and reach up to slap him forcefully across the cheek. He recoils back and looks up, horrified at what you just did. Your hand stings with the soaring pain from the reaction as you stand still, traumatised by what just happened. 

That’s when you snap, “Look we can’t do this now. I need to sleep.”

He nods and obeys your words. “I’m sorry for intruding in the first place,” and he is about to turn towards the door when suddenly you let the words slip out. “You can stay if you want, since you came all the way, but you’ll have to sleep on my couch.”

He raises an eyebrow, unsure how to react to your change of heart, “Are you sure?”  
“I’m positive,” you yawn. “I can get you a blanket and pillow if you want.”

He reaches out a hand, “No its fine, honestly even the gesture is enough.”

You want to say more, even apologise for what you just said but you just turn back and say, “Goodnight”, leaving the hooded man to stand in your hallway as the words hang in the air between you both.

* * * * * 

The next morning, you get out of bed begrudgingly in your sticky stars wars t-shirt to retrieve a cup of coffee to help fix your drowsy state. You’re in an urgent need for a shower but first caffeine calls for you.

Rubbing your eyes as you walk towards the kitchen, your eyes still don’t adjust to the morning light that shines in through the curtains- as the sun is barely up as the sky is a grey mist as the mist reflects silver through the window- and then you remember. You always close your curtains- so why are they open already? 

Not in the mood for a mystery, you gracefully step onto the cold tiles of your kitchen and walk towards your fridge, oblivious to anything else as you retrieve your low fat milk. It is only when you close the door and look up do you notice the sight in front of you.

Bruce Wayne stands at your counter, stirring a spoon in your favourite blue striped mug. 

But it’s not that that makes you gasp. It’s the fact that he stands in front of you only in his underwear while he stands in your kitchen.

“What are you doing?!” You scream, causing him to jump ten foot in the air.

“Oh-,“ he drops down the mug and instantly blushes. “I didn’t think you’d be up by now.”

“Its 7 o’clock, of course I would be up, I have work, just like everyone who doesn’t have a billion dollars invested in their accounts like you!”

You then remember your sour words the night before, so you add, “Besides, I needed coffee.”

He leans against your presses and sips his drink, oblivious to the fact that he still stands there wearing nothing but his black pair of tight underwear. You try to avoid looking in a certain area as you walk over to the press and get another cup. “You do know you took my favourite mug,” you comment as you pour the boiling water over coffee granules. 

“Oh,” he bitterly replies as he continues to sip away, probably still mad at what you said last night. 

There is silence between the both of you until you finally decide you can’t stand the tension. 

“Look I better go and have my shower, I hope you didn’t waste all the hot water,”

You don’t hear any reply as you walk away, fetching two clean towels for your shower. 

Once you are undressed, you turn on the shower and step in, washing out the memories of last night. You want to say something and apologise; what you said was truly horrible. You shouldn’t have said that and most of all, not after everything he did for you. But now as he stands in your kitchen, sipping from your favourite mug, you can’t help but feel the urge to rush back out and say how you are feeling and how much he does mean to you.

You stand beneath the pattering of steaming water as it drenches your skin and cleans you of your grime. Your hands streak across your soaked face, your eyelids closed to keep the horrid thoughts at bay. You take a deep breath as you wash the remnants of shampoo out of your dark strands as the water trails down your breasts and stomach towards your feet.

Your mind is distracted and you do not notice the door handle opening simultaneously as it creaks to reveal a tall figure. You cannot see exactly with the mist that clouds the shower door until your thoughts are demolished as the door swings opened to reveal Bruce who wears a fiendish smirk on his lips.

“Mind if I join you?” 

You pull him in before you can change your mind as soon you are both engulfed in the warm water

You feel his brawny chest pressed up against yours, every defined chiselled muscle pressed up with luxuriant chest hair. 

Bruce smiles and leans down to kiss your neck, his hands on your hips. You smile back and feel the warm water up, pulling Bruce towards you, tilting your neck to the side as he starts layering earnest kisses on your wet skin. He reaches down to press his lips once again to yours, trying to tell you with words how he feels and finally after a moment of hesitation, you respond. He tastes tentatively with his tongue as you draw in breaths in moments between, sensing that he will come back in time.

“Bruce, I’m so sorry for what I said last night,” you say breathlessly between kisses.

“Be quiet Y/N,” He just growls as he pulls you in closer. “Just let us enjoy this while we can.”

You obey as his rough hands start wandering down in all areas as your lips thread kisses and soon his hands find their way to your thighs, his eyes staring down at you as water trails down his beautiful face.

“You are so beautiful.” He breathes into your ear as he arches his back and threads his delicate fingers down further and further. You let out a yelp as he suddenly pulls half way and pushes back in, holding onto your hips for leverage and hoping he doesn’t slip. 

The steam of the water serves its purpose, heating up the room and heightening your senses, making every thrust more closer and deeper. You don’t fight back as you let out a soft moan as you focus on placing kisses on Bruce’s skin, enjoying the entire sensation in the cramped space. 

You suddenly feel the tension seep away between the both of you as Bruce places cherishes kisses on your neck, causing your head to tilt back. His touch is soft and gentle and delicate as he handles every inch of your body.

“Bruce...” you are breathless as he moves closer, taking care to make sure the shower door shut to insure no water spills on the tiles. 

“Y/N..” Your name comes out as a heated sigh with a slight growl. You both taste soap as you continue to bare kisses all over. The overwhelming musky masculine scent overpowers you as you smack your lips against his flesh. 

You want to keep going and spend forever in this small cramped misty area until you hear the distant buzzing of your phone. 

“Oh Shit!” You pant, pulling away. “I’m late for work!”

Bruce watches as you rush out, nearly slipping on the bathroom tiles as you reach for a towel. You throw Bruce the other towel as you quickly dry your hair. He still stands smirking at you before saying, “Honestly Y/N, you always surprise me.”

“Thanks, it’s my best party trick.” You laugh while you continue to dry yourself. 

You are about to rush out towards your bedroom before Bruce calls you back.  
“Would you like to head out for dinner Friday night?”

You stop, dazed at his sudden proposal. This naked man was actually asking you out on date. And all you can do is stare at him with awe.

“What?” He laughs at your facial expression. “Is there usually a better time to ask people out on dates?” He says light-heartedly. It is rare to see him smile at you while he stands there naked.

You can’t help but simply laugh, “Honestly Bruce, you always surprise me.”


End file.
